1. Technical Field
This application relates to magnetic holders, specifically an improvement to the magnet part of magnetic holding devices used to secure items to clothing.
2. Prior Art
Magnets have long been used in holding devices that attach and hold items to clothing, including buttons, badges, brooches, jewelry, neckties, eyeglasses, flowers, pens, fishing gear, and other items. There are two main parts to such devices. A magnet or magnetic assembly that is placed on the inside of a layer of clothing, and a holding device or assembly that is placed opposite the magnet on the outside layer of clothing that serves to hold an item to the clothing.
The holding device has a base of magnetically attractive material, such as iron or steel or a magnet. Attached to this base, or integral to it, is a part that is configured to hold an item by a clip, a loop, adhesive, or other means. Magnetic devices for attaching items to clothing have been in use for many years. U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,654 by Clark was issued in 1954 and discloses the use of a magnetic holder for insignia without perforating the cloth. Magnets have been used to attach items to clothing for many years.
In the general use of these holders, the holding device is positioned on the outside of a layer of clothing, and the magnet part is placed opposite the holding device on the other side of the clothing. The magnet may be a single magnet, it may be mounted in a base, or may be a group of magnets, such as those found in name badges.
The attraction between the magnet and magnetically attractive base of the holding device act in concert to clamp or grip together using magnetic force and thus will hold suitable items to clothing.
It would be beneficial to have a magnet which provides improved holding properties for use in devices that attach items to clothing.